unexpected_and_unplannedfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Kohler
Valerie Maria Kohler (née Santiago) is one of the main supporting characters in 'Unexpected and Unplanned'. She is the mother of main character, Kelsi Kohler and is also the wife of Will Kohler. Book Description: A loving, caring, soft mother with a side of badass, Val makes sure to take no shit but do no harm. For her three daughters, she'd take a bullet. Of course, she isn't thrilled about Kelsi's newfound motherhood. Having gone through teen parenthood herself, Valerie is the first to understand truly how Kelsi feels. --- Valerie Maria Kohler, born Valerie Santiago, lives in Buffalo, New York. She lives in the Kohler Residency, which belongs to the McLendon Cul-De-Sac. She is an attorney and Co-President of Kohler & Kohler Law Firm along with her husband. From the beginning of the book, Valerie is known to be supporting of Kelsi's decision to keep her baby with Winn Wilson. It is made known that Valerie and Will went through teen parenthood with their first child, Kaydi. The reason behind their extreme support is because they wanted to give Kelsi the support that they wish they had during their situation. Valerie is close with Kelsi's best friend, Aspen, knowing that Aspen's parents are always busy and don't have time for her. Valerie tries to be a parental figure for Aspen, always making sure the girl is fed and taken care of. She also spends a lot of Mother/Daughter time with Aspen, taking her shopping and spending time with her. Although she already has three daughters of her own, her philosophy on having Aspen around is What's one more? Valerie is not on the best terms with her mother in law, Anne, as found out in Chapter 5. Anne was not the most supportive of Will and Valerie's decision to raise Kaydi and she wanted them to place the baby up for adoption. When Anne is unsupportive of Kelsi's decision, Valerie puts Anne in her place, saying that she is Kelsi's mother and she will make decisions; not the grandparents. In her early 20's, Valerie worked extremely hard to become an attorney so she could partner at Kohler & Kohler Law Firm, where her husband would be taking over his father's position. Despite the odds, both Will and Valerie made it through college and became licensed lawyers at a young age. While Will and Valerie were content with having two daughters, they surprisingly became pregnant with daughter #3, Kenzi when Kelsi was 13. Seeing how good Kelsi had been when her sister was a baby, Valerie believes Kelsi will do just fine raising a baby. Valerie was friends with Tess Wilson when they were both attending John F. Kennedy High School together. Tess supported Valerie's decision to keep Kaydi in high school, often babysitting the young girl before becoming pregnant with her own child, Dax Wilson. Their friendship didn't stay very strong when both of their lives seemed too busy, but they remained on good terms. Category:Characters Category:Kohler Residency